Lawyer Liar
by DarkAngelHime
Summary: Lucy est une jeune avocate qui commence un nouveau boulot, cependant il s'avère que son nouveau patron est plutôt "sympathique"...
1. Procès 1 : un nouveau boulot

_Commentaire de l'auteur :_ Coucou tout le monde ! Voilà ma 1ère fic publiée sur ce site. En espérant que ça vous plaira

_Disclamer :_ Les personnages ne sont pas à moi mais à Mashima-sama.

Lawyer Liar

**Procès #1 : Un nouveau boulot**

LWS, le cabinet le plus prisé de toute la ville, pour ne pas dire de tout le pays. Toute la fine fleur de la société se l'arrachait. Le cabinet de trois avocats battait son plein : entre les actions fulminantes qu'il avait investi, ses clients de plus en plus célèbres et surtout pleins aux as et la réputation de son dirigeant aidait aussi énormément à la gloire et au développement du cabinet. Il fallait dire que Sting Eucliffe était plutôt du genre à ne pas passer inaperçu, ses nombreuses conquêtes amoureuses tout comme ses réussites en affaires avaient fait de lui la nouvelle cible des tabloïds people. Par exemple, le journal de ce matin arborait pour titre : « Sting Eucliffe, bourreaux des cœurs ou en affaires ? ». En effet, sa dernière aventure avec la fille d'un très gros poisson de l'import-export avait fait du bruit. D'autant plus, quand il l'avait plaquée pour une raison qui demeure pour l'instant inconnue et qu'il avait gagné son procès dont il empocha une belle petite somme, d'où les gros titres : « bourreaux des cœurs ou en affaires ? ».

_Je dirais les deux personnellement …. _pensa Lucy en lisant les journaux dans le métro en direction du travail.

« Quartier des affaires, prochain arrêt : rue du commerce » retentit dans les haut-parleurs de la gare. Lucy rangea ses petites affaires dans son sac, ajusta son tailleur puis sortit de la gare et traversa la rue. Elle continua encore un peu et tourna sur la droite avant de retraverser une rue et puis une autre, elle se retrouva face à un immense building, d'une quarantaine d'étages tout vitré.

Elle s'avança vers l'imposante entrée de verre et se fit ouvrir la porte par un homme en costume. Elle le remercia puis entra à l'intérieur de l'immeuble. Un immense bureau siégeait dans le fond de l'entrée. On pouvait lire « RECEPTION » en lettres argentées au-dessus de celui-ci. Sur la gauche, il y avait des canapés bruns et des tables basses en verre brossé avec des magazines et journaux empilés. Sur la droite, deux portes menant à des salles de conférences. Et derrière l'accueil, se trouvaient les ascenseurs. Lucy regarda la lettre de réponse à sa candidature et se dirigea vers les bureaux indiqués. Elle prit donc l'ascenseur et son cœur commençait à battre plus vite : elle était un peu stressée à l'idée de rencontrer son futur patron qui avait une réputation bien à lui.

Elle se présenta à la réception où une petite jolie jeune fille la reçue. Elle avait des cheveux bleus noués avec un foulard et une petite robe fleurie :

Bonjour, en quoi puis-je vous aider ? demanda-t-elle avec un grand sourire.

Bonjour, je suis Lucy Heartfillia et je suis ici suite à votre réponse de recrutement.

Oh ! Bien sûr, enchantée de vous rencontrer, je suis Reby McGarden, l'assistante de Mr. Eucliffe, dit-elle en lui tendant la main, Veuillez me suivre.

Enchantée, répondit Lucy, en serrant la main de Reby.

« _Si tous les collègues sont aussi sympa qu'elle je vais vraiment adorer venir travailler » _ jubilait intérieurement Lucy avec un sourire.

Elle suivit Reby jusqu'à la porte sur la gauche de son bureau et toqua. Pas de réponse. Elle toqua une nouvelle fois. Toujours aucune réponse. Elle se décida à passer la tête à travers la porte. Lucy, fit de même et elles virent un beau jeune homme blond avec des yeux bleus hurler contre un répondeur téléphonique. Reby eut la malencontreuse idée de l'interrompre dans sa tentative d'assassinat d'interphone, mais elle eut le temps de glisser un « il est un peu spécial, mais ça devrait bien se passer… » avec un sourire crispé et gêné à Lucy.

Monsieur ? demanda timidement Reby.

Quoi ! grogna Sting en se retournant vers son assistante.

Votre nouvelle employée, Lucy Heartfillia est ici.

Sting regarda la nouvelle venue avec un peu plus d'intérêt. Il la scrutait des pieds à la tête, s'arrêtant sur sa poitrine puis lorsque ses yeux arrivèrent au niveau du visage de Lucy, il lança un sourire ravageur. Lucy se sentit rougir. Puis, il ajouta, en se retournant :

J'en veux pas.

Lucy crut tomber à la renverse, Reby particulièrement gênée par la situation donna son congé en disant qu'il lui restait du travail à faire. Lucy était un peu confuse mais elle ne se laissa pas, pour autant, déstabiliser par la réponse de Sting. Elle avança en direction du bureau du jeune homme, où s'était rassis, et dit, sur un ton calme :

Bonjour monsieur, je suis Lucy Heartfillia, ravie de faire votre ….

J'ai dit que je ne vous voulais ici… la coupa Sting, cinglant.

Connaissance, continua Lucy, je suis votre nouvelle avocate, puis-je savoir où je m'installe pour commencer à travailler.

Sting la dévisagea, mais Lucy ne céda pas et continuait à le fixer. Il eut un sourire en coin en voyant bien la détermination sur le visage de la blonde.

Vous m'avez l'air du genre coriace…. ajouta Sting.

Je pense que l'entêtement est une bonne qualité dans ce métier, Monsieur, ajouta Lucy toujours sur un ton calme et posé.

Je suis d'accord, c'est ce qui te sauvera de toute façon. On ne peut pas espérer gagner un procès si on ne va pas au bout des choses. Bien, vous allez commencer par m'assister sur cette affaire, comme ça, je pourrais estimer vos compétences et vous placer sur des affaires que vous êtes sûres de remporter.

Bien, Monsieur.

Lucy eut un moment d'hésitation avant de répondre, puisque depuis le début de l'entrevue, l'envoyait bouler et là, il lui parlait sérieusement : peut-être la prenait-il enfin au sérieux ?

Il fit installer un bureau à côté du sien et posa une pile de dossiers immense où des feuilles volaient dans tous les sens ainsi qu'une bonne tonne de poussière et deux boîtes en carton sur le bureau de Lucy et lui lança, avec son petit air arrogant :

Voilà l'affaire, rangez tout et triez tout avant midi.

Bien Monsieur, répondit Lucy avec un sourire.

Sting détestait ça, elle osait lui tenir tête. « _De toute façon, comme elle n'y arrivera jamais avant midi, je n'aurais qu'à la virer pour manque d'efficacité au travail. » _pensa-t-il. Lucy aussi détestait ça, elle était sous ses ordres depuis moins d'un quart d'heure et l'envie de le fracasser contre un mur rugissait en elle. Mais elle n'allait certainement pas céder devant un fils à papa riche, arrogant et égocentrique, qui ne sait que se regarder le nombril : elle irait au bout quoi qu'il lui en coute.

Onze heures : Lucy avait déjà fait plus des trois quarts du travail et avait retenu la quasi-totalité de l'affaire et était sur la bonne voie pour finir dans les temps et même avec un peu d'avance si elle avait de la chance. Sting ne s'était pas pour autant plus intéressé à elle : il continuait son train-train quotidien en passant des coups de fils privés, qui commencèrent à devenir gênants pour Lucy. En effet, Sting était en train de faire du téléphone rose, implicite certes mais parfaitement compréhensible avec une certaine « cliente. »

Midi moins deux : Sting dénia enfin lever les yeux sur Lucy et s'avança vers le bureau de la jeune fille. Elle leva les yeux et demanda, un peu surprise qu'il lui porte de l'attention :

Oui Monsieur ?

Vous avez fini ? répondit-il sèchement.

Plus qu'à coller la dernière étiquette sur ce carton (ce qu'elle fit) et voilà c'est terminé, déclara Lucy, fière d'elle avec un sourire.

Bien, ajouta Sting « _Putain, comment elle a fait, c'était impossible, comment je vais pouvoir m'en débarrasser maintenant._ » pensa-t-il, acerbe.

Je me suis également permis de mémoriser le dossier, comme celui-ci n'était pas clos, je me suis doutée que vous travaillez sur celui-ci en ce moment.

Un nouveau poids s'abattit sur Sting. Elle l'énervait, elle l'agaçait, elle le rendait dingue mais il n'allait pas se laisser abattre par « une Blondie en mini-jupe, un peu plus intelligente que la moyenne » pensa-t-il, avant de décider de la prendre au dépourvu en lui demandant de lui résumer l'affaire, avec un sourire ravageur qui avait pour but de déstabiliser Lucy n'eut absolument pas l'effet escompté. Au contraire, Lucy ne réagit même pas et répondit tout naturellement :

Il s'agit d'une affaire de divorce entre Luxus Draer, le PDG d'une société spécialisée dans la vente et la production d'écouteurs et de casques audio et son épouse Evergreen, héritière de la société Fairy's qui est une marque de vêtements et de cosmétiques qui tient sa célébrité et sa popularité de sa spécialité : les robes courtes vertes. Les deux sont en conflit suite à diverses affaires personnelles et l'un comme l'autre refuse de céder le moindre centime à l'autre affirmant que celui-ci ne doit rien à l'autre. Cependant, il a été prouvé que Mr. Draer doit la moitié de sa fortune commerciale à son épouse, comme le stipule le contrat de mariage mais que la maison lui appartient donc que Mme. Draer n'a aucun droit de propriété sur celle-ci. En revanche, les biens accumulés pendant le mariage doivent être partagés de façon égale et donc c'est la situation actuelle et Maître Tilm, qui représente Mme. Draer, et vous êtes au point mort. Vous devriez normalement rencontrer votre client cette après-midi aux alentours de 15 : 00 puisqu'aucune heure fixe n'a été établie. Puis, vers 17 :15, à la sortie des bureaux, vous avez un rendez-vous avec Mme Draer ainsi que son avocat.

Effectivement… répondit-il sèchement. _« Ce qu'elle peut me gonfler…. »_

Sting retourna s'assoir à son bureau et appela Reby à l'interphone pour lui dire de décommander son lunch avec une certaine Yukinô et lui dit qu'il ne mangerait probablement pas ce midi, Reby acquiesça et il raccrocha. Lucy, marqua une pause entre la réponse de son patron et sa question suivante :

Monsieur ?

Hum ?

Quel est mon prochain travail ?

_« Elle ne pense qu'à bosser !? » _Prenez votre pause de midi avec les autres, pour dire de faire connaissance, même si je trouve cela inutile, et revenez vers 14 : 30, vous allez travailler sur l'affaire Draer avec moi, pour commencer.

Bien Monsieur. Bon appétit, ajouta Lucy avant de récupérer ses affaires pour aller déjeuner.

Vous aussi, conclu Sting toujours obnubilé par son écran plutôt que par Lucy.

En sortant du bureau de Sting, elle vit Reby accompagné de deux autres personnes, un jeune homme aux longs cheveux verts attachés en queue de cheval et portant un costume bleu marine et une jeune femme, aux cheveux bruns ondulés lâchés et arborant un tailleur mauve. Tous trois la regardaient avec intérêt. Lucy, gênée, sortit un timide « bonjour », les autres, sortis de leur fixation, s'empressèrent de se présenter en serrant la main de la jeune fille. Il s'agissait de Fried Justin et de Kanna Alperona, les deux autres avocats de LWS. Ils lui proposèrent de se joindre à eux pour le déjeuner, ce que Lucy accepta avec joie.

Ils se rendirent donc dans le petit restaurant deux rues au-dessus du building où les trois compères avaient l'habitude de déjeuner. Ils se mirent sur une table en terrasse et prirent tous le menu du jour. Une fois leurs boissons servies, Lucy brisa la glace en demandant :

Vous êtes depuis longtemps chez LWS ?

J'entre dans ma seconde année, répondit Kanna.

Ça fera un an, tout juste la semaine prochaine, ajouta Reby.

Bientôt trois ans, déclara Fried.

Ils continuèrent à discuter du passé de chacun, de leur formation, des études, jusqu'à ce que Lucy pose la mauvaise question ou du moins, une question un peu plus délicate :

Et vous êtes en couple ?

Les trois se regardèrent comme si elle venait de poser la question taboue. Puis, Fried reprit une gorgée d'eau – il ne faut pas boire au travail- et répondit par la négative, puis Kanna le suivit par la même réponse et enfin Reby, réellement gênée déclara :

Il faut que tu me promettes de ne rien dire et encore moins à Sting !

Euh… si tu veux, c'est promis, répondit Lucy, confuse.

Je… je suis… je suis en couple avec…. Gajil Redfox…

QUOI ?! recracha Lucy, de FAirLibrA !? s'exclama Lucy.

Moins fort ! cria Reby, oui et comme il s'agit de notre principal concurrent je ne veux surtout pas que ça se sache.

Je comprends, tu as ma parole, je ne dirais rien ! s'exclama Lucy avec un grand sourire et un clin d'œil.

Merci, conclu Reby avec un sourire.

Bon, changeons de sujet, continua Kanna, Lucy tu bosses sur quelle affaire ?

Le divorce Draer, répondit Lucy en continuant de siroter son jus de fruit.

Avec Sting ? demanda Fried.

Je suppose, il m'a dit de le retrouver à 14 : 30 pour parler de l'affaire.

Sérieusement ?! s'écria Kanna, t'a dû lui faire une sacrée impression ! C'est bien la première fois qu'une nouvelle peut travailler sur une affaire aussi importante !

Vraiment ? demanda Lucy, étonnée.

Impression oui, mais pas professionnelle, ajouta Fried, soupirant en montrant la poitrine volumineuse de Lucy, qui la cacha de ses deux mains, rouge de gêne.

Il n'a pas tort… souffla Kanna, avant de descendre sa cinquième bière.

Lucy ! les coupa Reby, fais très attention, tu ne dois en AUCUN cas tomber amoureuse de Sting ! Suis-je claire.

Lucy s'apprêtait à rire mais devant la tête plus que sérieuse de ses collègues, elle se retint et hocha positivement la tête.

« Je n'ai aucune intention de tomber amoureuse de mon patron ! Il est peut-être beau, sexy, très sexy… (Lucy sentit le rouge lui monter aux joues, elle secoua la tête et se ressaisit) mais il est arrogant, manipulateur, je m'en foutiste au possible, borné, puéril, superficiel, égocentrique, narcissique, pervers et j'en passe ! » pensa-t-elle, énervée, devant le visage étonné de ses collègues.

Ils furent de retour au bureau vers 14 h 15, dans la joie et la bonne humeur, du moins jusqu'à ce que leur patron ne leur jette un regard noir et ne tire Lucy par le bras en lui affligeant une remarque cinglante : « J'ai failli attendre. On a du travail. ». Lucy ne se rendit compte de ce qui lui arrivait que lorsque que son dos toucha violemment le dossier de son siège. Une pochette s'abattit devant elle et un « Prenez ça et suivez-moi ». Il ne la regarda toujours pas lorsqu'il lui parla. Elle obéit et suivi Sting jusqu'à la salle de réunion au dernier étage. Une immense salle avec une grande baie vitrée qui offrait un panorama imprenable sur la ville. Une grande table siégeait au centre de la pièce. Un homme, d'une trentaine d'années s'avança et salua amicalement Sting et ce dernier présenta, enfin du moins essaya, Lucy à ce client. Il s'agissait de Luxus Draer. Après avoir tous les trois pris place au bout de la table, Sting demanda à Luxus :

Alors, quoi de nouveau ? Elle a fini par abandonner ?

Tu rigoles, j'espère ! dit Luxus.

Evidemment, qui me paierais mes factures sinon ! ajouta Sting, avec un immense sourire.

Tous les deux rirent et Sting reprit :

Tu lui a dit pour ta maîtresse ?

Le jour où elle me dira pour son amant peut-être, et encore si elle l'a pas tuée avant ! hurla de rire Luxus, suivi de près par Sting.

Lucy resta là, un moment, plantée à côté des deux énergumènes hilares, avec une tête de poisson frit, en se disant qu'elle rêvait. Son patron se moquait ouvertement de son client et en plus devant lui et cela ne les gênaient pas le moins du monde et pire, ils parlaient de voitures, femmes, alcool, argent… comme si c'était un rendez-vous entre amis en ignorant royalement Lucy.

_Commentaire de l'auteur :_ Laisser quelques commentaires !

A la prochaine !


	2. Procès 2: un rendez-vous !

_Commentaire de l'auteur: _Bonjour à tous ! Je suis désolée du temps que j'ai mis entre la publication de ce chapitre et du précédent. J'ai été débordée avec les exams. J'essaierais de publié le chapitre 3 un peu plus rapidement.

Tout d'abord, merci beaucoup pour toutes vos reviews, elles m'ont fait très plaisir :)

Les choses commencent à se préciser un peu plus entre Sting et Lucy.

J'espère que ça vous plaira.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

><p><strong>Procès # 2 : Un rendez-vous ?! <strong>

Lucy soupira en entrant dans son appartement, non seulement elle venait de passer la pire première journée de boulot, mais aussi son patron était un enfoiré de première. Certes, il devait avoir de bons côtés, essaya de se rassurer Lucy. Exténuée par sa journée, il fila se coucher après avoir pris un bon bain mérité.

« En y réfléchissant bien, je pense que Sting est pas un si mauvais bougre que ça… Je dirais même qu'il peut-être gentil… il m'a quand même confié une affaire importante » pensa Lucy.

Une petite Lucy avec de petites cornes et un petit trident tout mignon apparu sur son épaule gauche :

« Peut-être, mais il t'a ignoré ! » dit-elle ironique.

« Mais, qui sait il est peut-être timide… » ajouta une nouvelle petite Lucy posée sur l'épaule droite de la blonde couronnée d'une auréole.

« Tu rêves, ma vielle ! Il fait juste le mec distant pour mieux te mettre dans son lit ! » rétorqua « Dark Lucy »

« Ne manquait plus que ça ! Ma conscience se met à réfléchir à ma place ! et pourquoi est-ce que je pense autant à lui… c'est juste un salopard arrogant, imbu de lui-même, sexiste et dégradant !... et ton patron…. »

Lucy plongea sa tête dans l'eau pour essayer d'effacer ses pensées négatives et en particulier la vision de Sting qui l'obsédait depuis leur première rencontre.

Cela faisait un mois qu'elle travaillait pour LWS et que Sting la faisait tourner en bourrique pour rien et y prenait un malin plaisir. Lucy se leva aux aurores pour être la première au bureau et prouver sa valeur à son patron.

Lorsqu'elle passa la porte du bureau, elle vit une montagne de cartons posés sur un bureau à l'entrée de celui de Sting avec une belle enveloppe bien en évidence avec l'inscription « Pour Blondie » dessus. Lucy soupira bruyamment et ouvrit l'enveloppe. Elle commença à lire :

_ Rangez-moi tout ça avant ce soir. _

_Ps. Ne venez dans mon bureau que si vous êtes en danger de mort et encore ! _

Le visage de Lucy s'assombrit… Elle fusilla du regard la porte du bureau de son patron et grogna :

Pour qui il se prend celui-là ! Je vais lui montrer, moi !

Elle donna un magnifique coup de pied dans la porte, qui s'éventra de peu. Elle vit Sting allongé sur le sol, à moitié nu – plus précisément, avec une couverture remontée jusqu'aux hanches-. Lucy ne peut s'empêcher d'observer le corps parfaitement sculpté de son patron en le dévisageant de haut en bas, lorsqu'elle arriva au niveau de la couverture, elle rougit fortement et s'infligea une magistrale claque mentale.

Sting ouvrit un œil puis l'autre et vit sa subordonnée, visiblement très en colère, le fixer debout devant la porte défoncée.

Quoi ? Vous n'avez pas lu mon mot ?! grogna le blond, se redressa difficilement, il passa une main dans ses cheveux et pris son regard provocateur, à moins que vous ne vouliez me voir comme ça ? ajouta-t-il, un sourire ravageur sur le visage, soulevant un peu ladite couverture.

Lucy devint écarlate et se retourna. Sting hurla de rire devant la réaction de la blonde.

Sting ? c'est quoi tout ce bruit ? demanda une très belle femme sortant de dessous la couverture.

Ne t'inquiètes pas… dit-il en embrassant la jeune femme. C'est juste mes employés qui ont des problèmes de compréhension…

Lucy se retourna de nouveau et vit la jeune femme, heu non… deux jeunes femmes lovées contre son patron. Elle crut voir double et donc se frotta les yeux. Non. Il y avait bien deux femmes collées contre Sting. Elle referma la porte (enfin ce qu'il en restait), soupira, mit ses deux index sur son front et suivit son arcade sourcilière puis entreprit ledit rangement.

Sa journée fut aussi épuisante que la veille. Il était environ 19 heures et Lucy s'apprêtait à rentrer. Les portes de l'ascenseur se refermaient lorsqu'une main les retint : il s'agissait de Kanna.

Bonsoir Lucy.

Bonsoir Kanna, bien passée ta journée ?

(Kanna soupira) crevant ! et la tienne, j'ai vu la montagne de cartons en arrivant ce matin.

Mouais… soupira la blonde.

J'en connais une qui a besoin d'un bon verre. Déclara Kanna.

Elle entraîna Lucy à sa suite. Elles se rendirent dans un bar, nommé le _Fairy Tale _tenu par un vieux monsieur tout petit avec un bonnet orange.

Bonjour Makarov ! s'écria Kanna.

Bonjour ma petite Kanna, tu as amené une amie aujourd'hui ?

Oui, je te présente Lucy, une de mes collègues.

Enchantée, répondit la blonde.

Makarov déposa deux verres devant les filles et Kanna commença :

Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? Vas-y, déballe ton sac !

Lucy prit une grande respiration et avoua :

C'est lui le problème ! Il est tellement… Argh… Et en plus, c'est quoi cette façon de prendre tout le monde de haut ! Ça m'énerve ! C'est pareil que ses petites manies sur les couleurs des dossiers, je suis sûre qu'il fait ça pour faire chier le monde et qu'il s'en fout ! C'est la même chose pour tout ! L'autre jour, il a passé plus de minutes à jouer avec un stylo ! Et aussi, la semaine dernière, une heure et quart au téléphone avec une certaine Yukino et va savoir de quoi ils parlaient mais pas de boulot ça c'est sûr ! Et le pompon, ce matin ! Qui fait ça, dans son bureau avec deux femmes et prend même pas la peine de verrouiller sa porte ! Non mais franchement !

Bah, dis donc ! Quand tu vides ton sac, c'est pas pour rien ! éclata de rire Kanna, mais je peux quand même te dire ce que je pense.

Hum ?

À mon avis, tu es amoureuse de lui, déclara la brune avant de reprendre une gorgée de son cocktail.

Jamais de la vie ! conclut Lucy.

La soirée continua, Kanna était en plein concours de boisson avec un gars appelé Bacchus. Lucy, toujours assise au bar, hurlait comme n'importe quel soûlard. Elle était complétement saoule et délatterait des insultes et autres jurons envers son patron. Elle finit par s'endormir devant sur le bar. Sting, qui venait de rentrer de chez une femme et qui avait pour habitude de passer dans le bar après une soirée avec une femme. Il prit la « même chose que d'habitude » et observa Lucy le temps de finir son verre. Il prit une serviette et un stylo et écrivis un mot qu'il déposa à côté de la blonde, s'assurant qu'elle le verrait à son réveil.

Le lendemain, Lucy se réveilla sur le bar, un verre de jus de fruit posé devant elle et le fameux mot collé sur la joue.

_Tu me dois un rendez-vous, Blondie, ou… _

Makarov lui tendit une photo où elle dormait comme un bébé, de la bave coulant le long de la bouche et un verre de bière dans la main. Lucy devint écarlate de gêne et se promis qu'il allait le lui payer. Elle prendrait le weekend échafauder sa vengeance et éviter une humiliation publique sans précédent. Manque de bol, on était seulement vendredi matin

* * *

><p><em>Commentaire de l'auteur:<em> J'espère que ce chapitre était à la hauteur de vos espérances. N'hésitez pas à laisser des commentaires positifs ou non, pour que je puisse m'améliorer :). Si vous avez des questions et/ou des suggestions, je suis toute ouïe ! :)

Si ça vous intéresse, j'ai publié une ancienne fic sur Uta no Prince-sama sur ce site. :)

A la prochaine.

DAH.


End file.
